The March of Bethmoora
by Lynartz
Summary: A shared moment between Nuada and Nuala during the celebration after the end of the war. The world needs more Nuada x Nuala fics! Enjoy and please review!


A/N. Hello, this is my first Nuala/Nuada fic. I excuse my self for my terrible English. This fiction takes time way before the war in which Nuada decided to exile himself. I do not own Nuala or Nuada, or the characters of Hellboy, neither the song The March of Cambreadth. If I did, there will be a movie dedicated just to Nuala and Nuada and of course there wouldn't die in the second movie. Now for those of you that cant stand a relationship further than brother/sister type between this twins well you shouldn't read this. Hope you like it!! Ohh and review please! :D

* * *

**The March of Bethmoora**

The ball started as always, full of nobles, aristocrats and of course royalty. The one armed elf king, King Balor sat lazily on his throne watching how his guests danced, talked, and even flirt around. Elves from around the world have arrived after the end of another war against humans.

His eyes travel around the huge ballroom looking around for his son and daughter. The second was easier to find, she sat quietly surrounded by other maidens. Her dress choice was peculiar, green, she never wear green. She always wears white, how nicely the white suit her, or blue and even black which she always wore to please her brother. Her hair was down; jewels adorned her golden locks and neck. Her pale skin glowed in the room like a star shine in the darkest night sky. Her beauty is indeed like a rose in the middle of the desert, unique and incomparable. And still she sat quietly; no man has asked her to dance. Of course that was because of the eagle eye of her twin, the Prince Nuada.

In contrast of his daughter, his son the Prince Nuada Silverlance, how his people have always known him thanks to his extraordinary skill as a warrior, moved through the room talking with nobles, drinking wine and even sharing a dance with a beautiful lady. The prince wore black, as usually his long golden locks falling on his back. The king half smile as three maidens walked close behind his son, he recognize them at the moment he saw them, beautiful girls, daughters of aristocrats from the west. The first one, Frida, is a tall lady dressed in red with her hair tied in a tight bun full of diamonds; she gave Nuada a flittering smile while tried to make him dance with her. The second one, Diane, which was clad in purple, tried her best to make him look at her and not the other two. While the third, Seraphine, moved her hands over the white silk skirt of her dress and tried her best to make sure that was Nuada's hands the ones that moved over her dress.

Nuada's face showed great distress as the maidens keep him from walking to his destination. Back where Nuala was, the ladies keeping her company laugh silently at the sight of the prince being harassed by the 'ladies'.

"My Lady you should help the prince from _those_" One of them said pointing at the trio.

"Should I?" Nuala answer while a giggle escaped her scarlet lips.

'_You should indeed, my sister'_ Nuada told her through their bond.

'_But brother, you look so pleased to be surrounded by so many lovely maidens…'_

At this Nuada send a fulminating look at his sister showing her how 'pleased' he truly was. But he couldn't the princess in the corner she had being sitting all evening with the company of those fine looking ladies. At the moment he started to search for his sister and was surprised, even through their shared bond, to find her right behind him. Putting a delicate hand over her brother's back she politely spoke.

"May I ladies stole my brother for a moment?"

"Ahh… My…my lady!" The one in red managed to say.

"Why of course your majesty, but please be quick, we sure want to continue or pleasant talk with the prince" Diane said as respectfully as possible.

"I don't promise much, because as you may see my brother has being drinking too much" Nuala added pointing at Nuada's hand, which hold a glass with red wine.

"I see… but our prince looked perfectly sober to me" Seraphine spoke with sarcasm, especially when she mention the word _our._

Seeing that the conversation wasn't getting out of his situation, Nuada simply gesture to a servant, who was passing by serving wine, and with a quick mouthful of his drink Nuada handle him his empty glass of wine. Then he turned around and bowing to his sister he ask her a sophisticated:

"May I have this dance with you my sister?"

With a sweet smile and lowering her gaze she answer a gracious " It will be my pleasure"

The king had his eyes fix on his sons as they walk to the center of the ballroom and hand-by-hand position their self to dance.

_Axes flash, broadsword swing,_

_Shining armour's piercing ring_

_Horses run with polished shield,_

_Fight Those Bastards till They Yield_

_Midnight mare and blood red roan,_

_Fight to Keep this Land Your Own_

_Sound the horn and call the cry,_

_How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

Nuala flinched as Nuada place a firm hand on her back while the other calloused hand stood high holding tightly hers.

Everyone in the palace stopped their doing just to watch their future king and queen dance at the melody of the march of Bethmoora. The song ringed through the pointy ears of everyone present. The song tells the bravery of the warriors of Bethmoora. It was a war song, and they have won the war, it's a moment of victory for that, they must celebrate. The fact that their future king was sharing a dance with the future queen it's an honor and to show their respect them all stop and clear the 'dance floor' so they will dance by their selves.

Jealous glares were shot to the royal twins as they dance. Many of the ladies present will give all their jewels to share a dance with the prince and so do most of the nobles present, if they weren't so scare to lose some essential body parts. The prince is extremely overprotective with his sister and that was something incredibly visible by everyone.

A noble moved close to the king and bowing started a conversation with him.

"Your majesty, what a pleasant evening we have today"

"Indeed" The king answered without taking his eyes from his son and daughter.

Noticing the indifference of the king he continued "The victory was brought to us by the troops of your son"

The king looked up to the man beside him "So I have heard, my son it's a great warrior indeed"

_Follow orders as you're told,_

_Make Their Yellow Blood Run Cold_

_Fight until you die or drop,_

_A Force Like Ours is Hard to Stop_

_Close your mind to stress and pain,_

_Fight till You're No Longer Sane_

_Let not one damn cur pass by,_

_How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

Smirking the man let his yellowish eyes to the princess in the middle of the dance floor, were her hair gracefully moved every time the prince make her jump or spin, his hands always firm holding her so she will never fall.

"Quite couple you have for kin your majesty" Looking at Balor he then let his gaze travel back at Nuala "You son it's a great warrior while your daughter… she is the most beautiful maiden I have seen in my centuries of leaving"

The king face went stoic as he looked at the man at his right. "Are you trying to imply something?"

Smiling the man simply said "I'm willing to pay quite a lot"

_Guard your women and children well,_

_Send These Bastards Back to Hell_

_We'll teach them the ways of war,_

_They Won't Come Here Any More_

_Use your shield and use your head,_

_Fight till Every One is Dead_

_Raise the flag up to the sky,_

_How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

Nuada moved his feet to the left, making the smaller woman move with him. While the instruments play their melody, the dark prince sent a glare to one of the nobles. With that gesture, the twins were surrounded with couples dancing the glorious call of battle. After more than a decade of war Bethmoora was in peace again and so the prince keep his mind occupied with the thoughts of new wars to come, especially if they involved the new rising race, humans.

'_My brother… you shouldn't be troubled, the war has ended, at last, do not think of the future anymore, my dear brother'_

With a movement of arms, both their arms were intertwined over their shoulders and moving a parting their selves their hands traveled each other arms in a fluid motion. Then with a kick spin, Nuala's back was to her brother, grasping her waist with both hands, Nuada, raised her to then put her back in the floor were she was again facing him. Nuala granted him a smile and finally talked to him, not using their connection.

"Brother of mine don't trouble your self with such thoughts and keep your moving with the music, I haven't danced in so long…"

"Why that's not what I have heard from the maids"

"And what does the maids speak?"

"They say that they see you dance and hear you sing, my sister"

"Never accompanied…"

"And you desire for company?"

"Why of course!" Smiling Nuala continued "You have danced today with some lovely ladies, daughters of nobles from around the world, I don't have such a luck… no man ever ask me to dance" '_Or even to talk…'_

At this Nuada's face went stiff, if only she knew, that the reason that she could never dance nor talk with any man besides himself was because he will tear apart every limb of the one who dares to get near to her. How much blood will be spill if someone dares to ask her hand in marriage.

'_Thinking in blood and gore again my brother? You can't take the war or battle out of you mind even with a lady in front of your self?'_

Giving a smile, to his sister, probably the only person in the world who actually can say that the prince has smile to, Nuada whispered to her ear.

"You mistake the color of the blood with the scarlet I can't keep my self of thinking, my dearest sister… What I was thinking, was in how perfectly red suits your lips, how perfectly the red of the rubies in your hair make you look."

Nuala could feel her face turning a warmer shade of gold; she could even think she looked even redder than the shades of color her brother was describing. Of course Nuada could note the reaction of her right away, but with a warm smile just for her, he turn her around and keep their dancing. Yes he could kill anyone who dare's to try to make her, his own.

_Dawn has broke, the time has come,_

_Move Your Feet to a Marching Drum_

_We'll win the war and pay the toll,_

_We'll Fight as One in Heart and Soul_

_Midnight mare and blood red roan,_

_Fight to Keep this Land Your Own_

_Sound the horn and call the cry,_

_How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

The king in the other side of the room, thought right away in the best way of getting rid of the man at his right. But with such celebration he couldn't afford to get the chance of a terrible scene so thinking for a few minutes he finally smiled, moved his face to his right and told him just four words.

"Its fine with me"

The guards surrounding the king were surprised to hear what sound like the approvement wedding of the princess and future queen of Behtmoora. But more surprised was the noble itself. He had come to the celebration, chose this precisely instance given that the prince was occupied with his sister and not at the side of his father. The last thing he wanted was to infuriated Prince Nuada.

"Why, your majesty… thank you for approving this I never…" But he didn't finish since King Balor interrupted him.

"Yes indeed you got my approvement like many others had, but of course you must ask my son for her hand in marriage." At that all guard sighted in relive and almost laugh knowing the frustration of the man.

"Your son…? But you're her father my lord…" The man was now doomed to failure he knew the prince will tear him apart.

"Yes I am the father and for that you got my approbation, but my son you see, he is very temperamental, and his sister means a lot to him you know being twins as they are. That's why you should ask him your self" And then without even looking at him he place his gaze back to his sons and touching his beard he said "Good luck".

The man simply bowed to the king and left quietly. He passed by the crowded room and with a last glare at Nuala he left.

_Axes flash, broadsword swing,_

_Shining armour's piercing ring_

_Horses run with polished shield,_

_Fight Those Bastards till They Yield_

_Midnight mare and blood red roan,_

_Fight to Keep this Land Your Own_

_Sound the horn and call the cry,_

_How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

Nuala was getting tired and he could feel it. Of course the jumps, spins and movement was something he could do every moment but his sister sedentary lifestyle was quite a problem and thinking of the nights he had hear her cry, and even suffer with insomnia through their special link he knew she was not going to last long that night.

'_My sister is time for you to go to bed"_

'_And when have you started to treat me like a child?'_

'_Nuala my dearest, I do so because I care for your health, since when have you had a descent full night of sleep in the past years?'_

'_I can hardly recall, I must confess'_

"Then we must end this dance and take you to your quarters" He said while placing a calloused hand over her back and the other supporting her own hand, just like he had done in the beginning of the march.

_How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

The song had not stopped yet when the two siblings stop their dancing. Nuada bowed to his sister and Nuala made the ladylike gesture of spreading her skirt and bowed too. Holding firmly her hand Nuada walked to were his father sat to announce their retirement of the festivity. And with a gentle bow and goodnight words both of them left the ballroom.

_How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

Getting to the room Nuada opened his sister door and entered just after her. Inspecting the room so he will make sure no harm await his kin he prepared himself to leave the room, hoping that his sister will stop him, and as she had heard him she did stopped him.

"Brother of mine will you stay a while longer?" Nuala sat at her bed while Nuada stood by the window looking out to the stars. "Dear brother, I don't think you should retreat so immediate from the celebration, after all it is your victory the one they are tonight celebrating…You should return and dance some more, I'm sure that lady Grace and Lady Lyn will gladly dance with you again." lowering her gaze she continued " You danced with them at the beginning of the night, I bet both dance much better that I do" and then with a small playful smile she looked at him and added "or maybe you should go and talk with those exquisite ladies that where chasing you back in the ball."

Nuada looked back at his sister and after thinking back of the evening he smirked and told her " I wouldn't change this time, here with you to be down there, with people I barely care about."

Hearing this Nuala blushed in deep gold and with trembling hands she touch her hair trying to hide her embarrassment.

"You will never stop being so shy don't you Nuala?" and moving forward he sat on her bed with her and carefully started to take all the gems that adorned her golden locks. There was an awkward silence until one of the tiny jewels of Nuala's hair fell on her skirt. Her hand moved to grab it until another pair of fingers moved forward and reach it first. "An emerald" and letting his eyes wander over her silk dress he continued "Just as the color of your chosen outfit for this evening" then moving his wandering eyes up to meet hers.

"Yes I decided emerald was an appropriate color for tonight." She said as her eyes locked up with his look, even thought every few moments she lowered her stare, afraid that her eyes will reveal more than they should.

"Appropriate?" He asked while he rise were any human should have their eyebrow.

"Yes, is told that the shades of green represent hope"

"Yes so they say…" and taking the last small jewel he continued " What I don't quite get is what its has to do with us, you… Or is it something you hope for sister?" With that he sat strait placing all the precious jewels in a finely velvet covered box on the table next to Nuala's bed. "Anything you ask my sister I will grant it to you…"

Nuala's look fall to the floor and answer, " Its nothing material I hope or wish for my brother… What I wish for is for you to stay longer with me, longer and not going far away as you had to during this terrible war. What I hope for is for you to be safe near or far from me; I hope for every time you leave you will come back to me."

Hearing this Nuada's body warned up with the feeling he should never feel for those who are your own siblings. Holding her face up Nuada bent down until their eyes were fixed one with each other. '_My dearest Nuala, I will always come back to you'_ And in a fluid move, his lips were on hers. Nuala's eyes widen and then closed back leaning in to him. She didn't fight nor she got away. It was natural and right _for them_. They were one soul divided in two bodies. They knew that they were one for each other. They have always known it and knowing that nobody will approve it they decided to keep it their secret.

After minutes that felt like years, they left each other lips. Nuada brush away a strand of hair away form Nuala's face, then smiled and wishing her a good night sleep, stood up determined to leave her quarters. He walked to the door and touched the doorknob until, as if he had asked it to heavens, he was stopped yet again.

"Brother of mine, is there one last thing that I can possibly ask of you?" she asked with pleading golden eyes.

Turning around he answered, "Of course, be free to ask" in a deep but warm voice.

"Will you stay the night with me?" She asked timid.

Nuada smiled and answered "For you sister, anything"

* * *

Few that's over! Hope you enjoy it! And hope that the Nuada/Nuala fever spread through a lot rot of readers and writters!!!!!


End file.
